


only love her when you let her go

by katebishoop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Desperada Coda, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: Adrien asks Luka how long he and Marinette have been dating. Instead, he gets a lesson in love.





	only love her when you let her go

By the way that Adrien’s phone was blowing up in his pocket, he takes it that his bodyguard figured out he was not actually at fencing practice. But right now, jamming with his friends and Jagged Stone, Adrien couldn’t care less.

It had been a crazy day - Marinette had done her best to make him feel included. She was sweet like that, but today it made things kind of awkward like he was being put on the spot. Thankfully -  _ unfortunately? _ \- an akuma attacked. 

Adrien was still shaken by his time as Aspik. All twenty-five thousand plus times he tried and failed to save Ladybug. 

_ That’s cause you’re meant to be Chat Noir, you dingus.  _ Plagg had scolded him.

Plagg had been right - he wasn’t meant for the Snake Miraculous. It had been meant for Luka.

Just like the guitarist position had, huh?

One thing that came out of this was that Adrien finally knew who held another miraculous! Well, besides Chloe. He could easily play it off as Chat Noir, claiming the Cat had figured it out. Since after all, Adrien couldn’t talk to Luka about himself being a hero.

It was going to be a little tough keeping all that straight. How did Ladybug ever manage to keep Carapace and Rena Rogue’s IDs a secret?

The song they were playing came to an end. Adrien noticed Alya, Marinette, and Kagami looking their way. Adrien waved - Kagami waved back, and so did Alya. But Marinette… Adrien turned to see Luka, looking towards Marinette with a small smile on his face.

“So…” Adrien began, as he fiddled with the keys of the keyboard, “how long have you and Marinette been together?”

Luka turned back to Adrien, quirking an eyebrow. “Oh, we aren’t together.”

Adrien’s finger slipped on a key, giving a  _ dnng  _ sound. “What? I thought you were-”

“I love Marinette - I’m  _ in love _ with her,” Luka said. “But we aren’t dating.”

_ I love Marinette _

_ I’m in love with her _

Luka’s ability to remain calm and collected and so  _ nonchalant _ truly amazed Adrien. He was only what, two years older? Yet he could say the strongest of things like it was the simplest of things.

“But - why not?” Adrien asked. “You two had a good time at the ice rink, and today with the guitar. If you just told Marinette I’m sure-”

Luka smiled softly to himself. “Marinette does know, I’ve told her. Twice, but I don’t remember doing it when I was akumatized.” Luka looked up at Adrien then, his aquamarine eyes boring into Adrien’s. “Her heart belongs to someone else.”

Adrien felt his face heat up -  _ why?  _

(Probably because it reminded him of his feelings for Ladybug. Yeah, that was it).

“Doesn’t that bother you though?” Adrien’s words were out of his mouth before he realized it. “I’m sure she’ll come around. Alya and I can help. We’ll be your wingmen.”

Luka raised an eyebrow at him. “You heard what I said right? That I’m in love with her?”

Adrien tilted his head - why was he asking this? “Uh yeah…”

“I’m in love with her, so I’m going to respect her feelings. I’m lucky enough to just be her friend, to be able to spend time with her.” Luka looked wistfully in Marinette’s direction, who was now talking to Rose and Alya animatedly. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to stop loving her, I don’t want to - I can’t see how anyone could not love Marinette.” Luka laughed to himself, brightly. “She’s… she’s extraordinary. I’ve never met anyone more thoughtful and compassionate than her… Clear as a music note, sincere as a melody. She’s the song that’s been playing inside my head since the moment I met her.”

Adrien was left silenced by Luka’s words. He hadn’t even fully finished processing Luka’s words when Luka spoke again.

“Even before really - I’d heard about Marinette before I met her. Juleka raves about her. _Marinette brought macarons for everyone._ _Marinette needs a model and she said I could do it. Marinette stood up to Chloe again today. Marinette broke my photo curse!_” Luka continued. “She’s done so much for Juleka that I never could.”

Luka worked his jaw like he was unsure if he should say what he was about to say next. “I didn’t get akumatized because Bob Roth and XY stole my band’s stuff. I got akumatized because he threatened Marinette, and there was nothing I wanted more at that moment than to bring that guy down and protect her.”

“But doesn’t it hurt?” Adrien asked. Because Luka had to know how Adrien felt right? He said he got akumatized for God’s sake. Ladybug longed for another, Marinette longed for another… Luka’s handling it, he had to know… 

Luka shrugged. “She sees me as a friend, so that’s what I’ll be. If she’ll be happy with that other guy, then I hope it works out. I just want her to be happy, that’s what love is Adrien. Wanting the other person to be happy even if it’s not with you.”

“Wow, Luka, I…” 

“Luka!” 

Both boys snapped their heads up at the sound of Luka’s name being called. Marinette was waving at them, her other hand on Jagged Stone’s jacket sleeve.

“Luka, Jagged wants to talk to you!” Marinette called out again, practically bouncing up and down.

Luka laughed to himself. He swung his guitar around to his back and clamped one hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“It was good to get to know you a bit better today, Adrien,” Luka said.

“Yeah, you too,” Adrien said.

He hadn’t realized until Kagami was waving her hand in front of his face, but he’d been staring off in the direction Luka went.

* * *

“Good evening, My Lady.” Chat Noir said as he landed next to Ladybug on the roof. It was time for their nightly debrief at the end of their patrol. “May you lend me your ear?”

Ladybug sighed. “Chat, I swear to God, if you lick my ear again-”

“I wanted to tell you that I respect your feelings.” Chat blurted out before Ladybug could say anything else.

Ladybug blinked at him in surprise. “What…?”

Chat sighed. “I love you, but you’ve told me that you are in love with someone else. I’ve kept flirting with you and trying to win you over even though you’ve made your feelings clear. I wanted to apologize and let you know that I respect your feelings and am just happy that I get to be your friend.”

Ladybug blinked at him - speechless, caught off guard. “Chat I…?”

“Please don’t make me say it all again.” Chat said, out of breath.

“No, I was just…” Ladybug shook her head. “Thank you, Chat. That’s… just thank you. But where did all this come from?”

Chat relaxed, finally. “Had a chat with a buddy of mine going through the same thing.” Chat scratched the back of his neck. “You picked a good person for the Snake Miraculous - he’s very observant.”

“Viperion?” Ladybug asked. “You talked to  _ Viperion  _ about this?”

“Hey, I’m allowed to have other friends.” Chat said, sticking his tongue out at her. “Can’t say anymore - Bro Code.”

Ladybug’s face was pensive, her mouth in a fine line. They sat in silence for a while but it was comfortable. His heart ached, but...

“Hey, Chat?”

“Yes, My- Ladybug?”

“I’m happy to be your friend too.” Ladybug said, nudging his shoulder with hers. “And you can still call me My Lady, but not Bugaboo, got it?”

Chat cracked a grin. “Your wish is my command, my lady.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she looked up at the Paris lights.

He loved her, so he had to let her go. But if that is what would make her happy…

Then he could be happy, too.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @cactusbirb
> 
> A little drabble before 'Ladybug' episode crushes me.


End file.
